ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snorelax
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:57, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Signia Colony I added Signia Colony to the list of colonies (sp?) that do not have an article written about it. I have not seen enough Star Trek episodes to be sure that there is more than one reference to Signia Colny, but the information I have on it is this: Signia Minor is a colony which was in a state of famine in the year 2266. On nearby Planet Q, doctor Thomas Lighton claimed that he had found a cure, but that claim was false. (TOS: The Conscience of the King) I don't know how to do links, so if someone can add them for me (or tell me in a few paragraphs how to do it) I would appreciate it. Stupid Cygnia is spelled with a "C". Icarus IV In Balance of Terror (TOS) Icarus IV is a comet whose tail the Romulan bird of prey passes through. Signet XIV In Tomorrow is Yesterday (TOS) Signet XIV is referenced as the (planet?, Starbase?) where the Enterprise put in, and had a computer overhaul which put in the computer which kept calling Captain Kirk "Dear." I haven't found any other reference to any similar sounding planet on the site yet. Signet XIV will be added to the website in one week if nobody objects. :Again, it's not Signet XIV but Cygnet XIV. --Jörg 13:13, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :I can't believe I didn't check on that mistake again. :But the computer had an "unfortunate," not "annoying," tendency to giggle. At least I can make that contribution. :-Change made Lt. Commander Spock? I just watched Court Martial (TOS) and while Spock was a witness he was identified as a Lieutenant Commander, even though up to that point I was pretty sure that he was a commander. The rank insignia on his wrists indicated that he was a commander, and, well, I guess that that's about it. If there have been other mentions of his rank, I don't know where they are. But I was pretty sure... Also, I looked up Spock's history on this site to try to find an answer, and it looks to me like the entries for 2267 are out of order (assuming they are supposed to be chronological). I'm new to this, but is that an error, or am I missing something again?